


Draco is ready has he'll ever be.

by firestarter3d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, rapunzel tv series
Genre: Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: its really just the characters of harry potter singing ready as ill ever be. but still a parody none the less.





	Draco is ready has he'll ever be.

Draco: Any moment now, professor.

Believe me, I know  
I've sunk pretty low  
But whatever I've done you deserved 

Dumbledore: Draco...

Draco: Quiet!  
I'm the bad guy, that's fine  
It's no fault of mine  
And some justice at last will be served

Dumbledore: Please, listen!

Draco: Now it's time to step up  
Or it's time to back down  
And there's only one answer for me  
And I'll stand up and fight  
'Cause I know that I'm right  
And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be

Ron: Harry, are you sure you're up for this?

Harry: Actually, I don't think I am. I'll only slow you down.

Hermione: But how are you gonna lead the assault?

Harry: I'm not. he is.

 

Neville:  
Now it's time to rise up  
Or it's time to stand down  
And the answer is easy to see  
And I swear by this sword  
(pulls the gryffindors sword out of the hat)  
If you're in, get on board  
Are you ready?

Ron:  
I'm ready

Hermione & Ron:  
We're ready

Crowd:  
We're ready

Neville:  
Ready as I'll ever be

Luna: There you are!

Lupin: Yes, yes. I just had to make a stop in the room of requirements. I'm told you're pretty handy with this.  
(hands luna her wand, which she lost earlier and he found) 

Luna: Heehee...I sure am.

Lupin:  
Are you quite sure we can do this?  
Luna:  
Together we will, guarantee...

draco:  
I'll make them hear me  
Crowd: Now it's time to redeem  
Or it's time to resolve

Neville:  
Prove they can trust me

Crowd:  
And the outcome will hardly come free

Luna:  
I'll save my home and family

Crowd:  
Now the line's in the sand  
And our moment's at hand

Ron:  
And I'm ready

Neville:  
I'm ready

Luna & Lupin:  
I'm ready

Draco:  
Ready as I'll ever be...


End file.
